Neue Deutsche Reich
The Neue Deutsche Reich (English: New German Empire (NDR)) was formerly constituted on the 31st of March 2016, at the conclusion of the Weimar Conferance on Reunification of the German Peoples, led by the Republic of Prussia, and is the sucessor state to Freistaat Preussen (English: Free State of Prussia). Freistaat Preussen was a German state formed after the abolition of the Kingdom of Prussia in the aftermath of World War I. It was the major state of the German Reich during the time of the Weimar Republic, comprising almost 5⁄8 (62.5%) of its territory and population. Free state is another German term for republic that was coined in contrast to the Latin word, which was associated with the enemy France in the minds of many Germans of that time. The democratic Free State of Prussia was rendered incapacitated when it was taken over by the Preußenschlag (Prussian coup) of 1932–1933 and Otto Braun was forced from office. His government went to court over this ouster, but in 1933 the Nazi regime seized control of the Prussian government. After the end of World War II Otto Braun approached US officials to reinstate the legal Prussian government. They and the other Allied Occupation forces, who had occupied all of Germany, were opposed to the idea and declared Prussia abolished in 1947. The Free State of Prussia was re-established by Hermann von Salza in 2007, in the territory of the former state of East Germany. The Free State officially came into being on the 15th of March 2007. Geography The New German Empire comprises the states of the former Federal Republic of Germany with the addition of lands lost at the conclusion of the Second Great War. Major cities and towns: *Berlin (Capital) *Hamburg * Munich * Köln * Frankfurt * Stuttgart * Düsseldorf History Government The Government of the New German Empire, comprises the Monarchie (Monarchy), the Reichsregierung (Government of the Reich), the Reichsrat (Council of the Reich) and the Reichstag (Diet of the Reich). Below the national level are the 20 consituent Länder (States). Under the constitution (Reichsverfassung), some topics, such as foreign affairs and defense, are the exclusive responsibility of the Reich, while others fall under the shared authority of the states and the Reich; the states retain residual legislative authority for all other areas, including "culture", which in Germany includes financial promotion of arts and sciences. In matters that affect them directly, the states defend their interests at the Reich level through the Reichsrat. Monarchie The German constitution re-established the monarchy to provide a nonpartisan head of state, separate from the head of government, and thus ensuring that the highest representative of the country, at home and internationally, does not only represent a particular political party, but all of the German people. Under Article 6, the role of the monarch is effectively ceremonial. Instead, the Reichstag and the Reichsregierung – chiefly in the office of Reichskanzler – exercise their powers under 'Imperial Prerogative': on behalf of the monarch and through powers still formally possessed by the Monarch. No person may accept significant public office without swearing an oath of allegiance to the Monarch. With few exceptions, the monarch is bound by constitutional convention to act on the advice of the Government. The current Monarch is His Imperial and Royal Majesty The German Emperor, King of Prussia Friedrich IV, of the House of Hohenzollern. Reichsregierung Under Article 7 of the Constitution, the Imperial Government (Reichsregierung) is the supreme executive and directing authority of the Reich. The Head of Government is the Reichskanzler (Chancellor of the Reich), currently Hermann von Salza. Herr von Salza was elected to the post at the Weimar Conference in 2016. During wartime, the Reichskanzler also assumes the supreme command of the Deutsches Reichswehr. Reichsrat With the reunification of the Reich in 2016, and the re-establishment of the states, the Imperial Council was established as laid down by Section IV of the Constitution, as the upper house in the New German Empire's new bicameral legislature. The Imperial Government (Reichsregierung) is obliged to inform the Reich Council about state business. The assembly can demand consultation and has the right to demand the introduction of bills by the Reich government. The Reich Council also holds a limited power of veto against Reichstag resolutions, overriden only by another two-thirds vote in the Reichstag. The delegates are elected by the state population for a 4 year term, with each state being represented by three deputies. Reichstag The Reichstag (Diet of the Empire) was established under Section III of the Constitution, and consists of 599 deputies of the German people (1 per District(Kreis)). The deputies are representatives of the citizenry and are elected by them according to the principles of proportional representation for a 4 year term. Any qualified voter who is twenty-five years of age is eligible for election. The leader of the Reichstag is the Reichstagspräsident, freely elected by its members. The President administers all the business affairs of the Reichstag within the limits laid down by the state budget law and with the powers of a minister of state. Demographics The population of Neue Deutsche Reich is 80% German. Population *64,565,000 Age structure *0–16 years: 14% (9,039,100) *17–64 years: 66% (42,612,900) *65 years and over: 20% (12,913,000) The literacy rate in the Reich stands at 100%. Links *Reichsregierung *Deutsches Reichswehr *Economy of Neue Deutsche Reich *History of Neue Deutsche Reich *Politics of Neue Deutsche Reich Category:Member of Nordreich Category:Freistaat Preussen Category:Maroon team *portal:Neue Deutsche Reich